


A merry futarkos Christams

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blowjobs, F/F, Femdom, Futa on Male, Gentle futadom, arkos, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune surprised Pyrrha under the mistletoe giving his futa love a bj and a kiss! Much to her surprise and love! Com for Blaisingfire.





	A merry futarkos Christams

"A _HH!"_ Pyrrha gasped as Jaune went down and kissed her cock. Her boyfriend dropping to his knees as he planted a small kiss on her panties. Her thick bulge still prominent in her skimpy Santa outfit as she blushed.  
"Jaune!? What are you doing?!" Pyrrha asked as Jaune kissed the outline of her cock. His thin tasty and so smallmouth planting wet kisses up and down her length making her stutter as Jaune began to tease her cock.   
"I'm looking for my Christmas present why?"

  
Jaune asked in a cocky tone as he nipped the tip of her cock Pyrrha moaned as Jaune playfully bit her cock tip through her skirt making her flush.  
 _"Jaune!_ This is not how you use a mistletoe! You are supposed to kiss my lips not my cock!" Pyrrha squealed out as Jaune somehow managed to take off her skirt with nothing but his teeth! Revealing her gift wrapped cock! All covered up in a thin red and green cock wrapping waiting to be opened up as he grinned.  
"Oh? Did somebody get me a present?" Jaune asked kissing his lovers _stocking stuffer._

As he paned Pyrrha thick cock all seven inches of it strained on its bindings as she bit her lip.  "Jaune. That is your Christmas gift; you do not want to open it before Christmas if you do you are being _naughty."_ Pyrrha said a warning tone in her voice as Jaune grinned. Taking his thing, oh so thin tongue was busy trailing it up an down Pyrrha wrapped cock making her gasp!

  
"Jaune! Don't!" Pyrrha hissed as Jaunes' unwrapped her cock with nothing but his tongue. Pyrrha's cock was only seven inches long making it two longer than his, but it was thick! Over three inches wide made Pyrrha's cock girthy as hell and a brutal cock for one to take. Just how Jaune liked it.   
"What if I want to be naughty?" Jaune asked in a low voice taking his tongue and lapping up at Pyrrha's dripping tip. Her long fat mushroom tip released a copious amount of precum already as Pyrrha moaned.  
"Jaune! Stop it! Bad boy! If you keep this up, you will get-

  
 _"AHH!"_ Pyrrha screamed as Jaune skipped the foreplay. Her boyfriend was taking her cock to the back of his mouth in one go. His well trained by this point mouth taking all of her cock at once. Not stopping till she punched the soft spongy back of his throat with her cock.

  
 _"Punished!"_ Pyrrha hissed before letting out a low moan as her cock was devoured by her loves hot tight throat. Pyrrha let out a quiet whimper as Jaune began to bob his head up and down her cock slowly. Taking it to the base time and time again. Stopping only when she reached the back of his mouth and then letting her painfully slowly sliding her cock in then out of his mouth. Making sure to _slather_ it up with his spit as his tongue played with her leaking slit.

That pooled precum out onto his eager tongue that danced on her cocks head.  "Jaune! AH!" Pyrrha moaned as Jaune suddenly switched up the paced, no longer moving slowly but rapidly bobbing his head up and down her cock. Inhaled her dick as it stretched out his throat! Pyrrha could see the outlines of her cock forcing Jaune's jaw open. Her thick meaty member plowing in and out of his face as he skull fucked himself on to her cock! Pyrrha could only groan in pleasure as Jaune inhaled her cock! Taking it to the base of his mouth time and time again as he relentlessly _inhaled_ her dick!

  
Pyrrha grunted finally giving in and begin to thrust into his mouth! The fost wet smacks! Of flesh on flesh filled the air as she started to skull fuck Jaune in earnest! The damp smacking of flesh on flesh along with the light meaty whacks of her tennis ball sized balls wapping against his chin filled the air as Pyrrha began to fuck her loves tight throat!

  
 _Smack! Smack!_ Pyrrha grunted as she thrust into Jaune mouth her hands gripping his short blonde hair twisting and _pulling_ him onto her cock! Her hips drove forward like a fleshy piledriver into caring for her loves comfort in the slights! Not that she needed to. Pyrrha had long ago rid Jaune of any type of gag reflex, and the wet choking sound of Jaune was inhaling her cock were only due to her rapid thrust into his hot tight mouth and his enthusiastic worship of her cock!

  
 _"Jaune!"_ Pyrrha yelled the stimuli proved to be too much as she came. Her cock fired like a water hose, exploding down his mouth as Pyrrha came.  
"Jaune!" she yelled her cock emptying into his guts as she let out a low moan her hands gripping Jaune by his short blonde hair and forcing him down her cock. Jaune swallowed every last drop Pyrrha had with a wet gulp! Before she let go of his hair panting heavily as Jaune slide is the mouth of her cock with a wet _plop!_

  
Pyrrha groaned at the cold air of the empty JNPR dorm hitting her cock as Jaune rose up and kissed her on the lips.  
"Merry Christmas Pyrrha," Jaune said winking at his stunned girlfriend walking away before-

  
"Oh _Jaune?_ Where do you think you are going?" Pyrrha sked as Jaune yelped! He was suddenly bent over a bed his pants pulled down as he blushed.  
"Pyrrha?! What are you doing there?"  
"I told you that you had to wait till Christmas to unwrap your, but you didn't wait. That makes you a _naughty_ boy Jaune, and naughty boys get _punished."_  
Pyrrha hissed into his lead running her and over his toned back lining up her serve inch fat cock to Jaune hot tight and most importantly _tiny_ hole as-  
"Pyrrha! Wait! I-  
"No waiting Jaune you wanted my _stocking stuffer?_ Well, you have been naughty and now you stocking needs a good _cocking!_ I hope you are ready to get a stocking full of _cock!"_ Pyrrha giggled as spread Jaune's thick ass chess part making him moan as she aligned her cock to his tiny ass hole and _pushed..._


End file.
